


Round One

by moonlightof1982



Series: Rounds [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightof1982/pseuds/moonlightof1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweetrobin is driving Sansa crazy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAGirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Round One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422061) by [JustAGirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/pseuds/JustAGirl24). 



After Sweetrobin finally fell asleep after having yet another fit of wretched shakes, Sansa was of the opinion that if the boy never woke up, she wouldn't shed a tear. Sometimes, while in bed with him, she would awaken to him pulling the laces of her night shift, to get at her bare breasts. One horrible night, she rose to find him sucking her right nipple. Everyday, he was begging, demanding, or whining, for something or another. He was meandering downhill, but just wouldn't expire. Every night since Marrilion pushed Lysa, he had been clinging to Sansa for dear life, but little did he know that she wished that that vain fool Marrilion had pushed him as well!

She wanted out! She wanted someone to give her attention every night as Sweetrobin received from her. Why couldn't someone read to, and comfort her? She missed those stories of old such as Old Nan used to tell her. Sansa missed the old woman herself, and her heart filled with dread knowing that she was dead.

One night, after a few days of restful sleep with Sweetrobin, she awoke to the stench of urine. Sansa's eyes burned with anger and irritation, while she nearly choked on the smell. Her legs, and the hem of her shift, were wet with his waste. Sansa hurried out of the sheets, and stood over a still sleeping little lord. He was snoring lightly, while spittle was leaking from his mouth. As the sticky drops rolled down her leg, she was absolutely disgusted! A strange, yet familiar madness washed over her. It was the same feeling when Joffrey took her up the walls after her father's execution. She grabbed her pillow as her eyes remained focused on Sweetrobin. With shaking hands, she lowered the pillow an inch above his face. "I could do it!", she told herself. "Only a little pressure, and it will all be over!"

Sansa was about to finish it, when she realized what was happening. Gods, she was truly about to kill an innocent child! What has this boy done to her? "Mother, forgive me.", mumbled Sansa. She dropped the pillow, and fled the room leaving the boy unknowing, and still asleep.

She turned the corner, and found that Petyr was still awake and working in his solar. She barged in without knocking, and bolted the door behind her.

Petyr was pouring hot water into the basin, and setting up a metal stand with sponges, soap, and scented oil for his late night ablution. He quickly turned around, and was surprised at the state of Sansa. Normally, she was immaculate, as befit a beautiful young woman, but tonight, she was wild-eyed and disheveled. She was still in her shift, but toward the bottom, the white of the fabric looked amber.

"Sweetling, what's wrong?" asked Petyr as he approached her, the odor of urine hitting his nostrils.

I'm so sorry, my lord. I can't take it anymore!", whimpered Sansa. "Robin is driving me mad! He just won't stop... he's pulls off my shift, he wets my bed, I can't stand it..."

Petyr pulled a distressed Sansa to his chest, and held her gently until she calmed.

"What about me, Petyr? I need attention too.", she whispered to his chest. "I need..."

"Shhh. I'm here.", said Petyr, still holding her.

A moment later, he walked her over to the basin, and poured mint oil into the steaming water. As he sweet aroma filled the room, Sansa exhaled, and found herself relaxing.

"I'm leaving you to your bath. I'll be in the next room. Take all the time you need."

"No, don't go! Stay with me.", Sansa heard herself say. She didn't want to be alone, for fear of what may happen.

Petyr softly grabbed her hair, and put it up in a bun, and with a nod from Sansa, he lowered the shift from Sansa shoulders, and let it fall to the floor. Sansa should have been scared, ashamed, appalled by his action, but her emotional exhaustion wouldn't allow her to be. In this moment, she needed him more than she ever thought possible. She needed his touch, his concern, his warm hands. He put her hand in his, and guided her down into the basin. The water was piping hot, and fragrant with the smell of mint. She loved the feel of it on her ivory skin. Petyr took the sponge, lowered it into the water, squeezed it, and let a few drops land on Sansa's exposed chest. She closed her eyes, and let out a silky moan, which delighted Petyr. This was the last thing he expected; Sansa, his beautiful Sansa, naked in his basin. Her alabaster skin tuned a lovely shade of pale pink in the water. To Petyr, she resembled a fantastical sea creature, brought by the Gods to dry land, a blessing for him and only him!

Petyr mouth went dry at the sight of her. "She's so innocent.", thought Petyr. "She doesn't know what she's doing!"

"Your beauty, Sansa... it is enough to drive a sane man out of his mind.", confessed an mesmerized Petyr. "Please Sansa, let me touch you. Just this once. I know you need this."

Sansa let loose her crimson hair, lowered herself underneath the hot water, then back up again. This was a dangerous door. Things would never be the same after this. If she let him pleasure her, this would be the death of her innocence, and the birth of her wantonness...the first of many licentious rounds to come. But their was a deep ache inside of her, a new desire that awoken in her during her first flowering. Every month, as her red flower bloomed, so did her passion, a forbidden want that clouded her dreams as she slept.

Sansa opened her eyes, directed an innocent gaze at Petyr, and said, "Yes." Petyr stood up, reached into the water, and lifted a flushed Sansa into his arms. He turned, and carried her into his bedchamber. A roaring fire was in the hearth, but heat of the fire was nothing compared to the fire blazing in Petyr's grey green eyes! He lowered to the bed, and before she knew what was what, her legs were open and Petyr was devouring her sex. The entire world suddenly became one man, one woman, and a soft bed. Sansa moaned and writhed from his tongue. It had her silently begging, whimpering, and wanting more!

Petyr was without pity, ruth, or mercy for the trembling maiden beneath him. She shouted his name in pleasure, but nothing would keep him from his task. He has wanted this for so long, and she was not about to get away from him. His finger tips found her nipples, and tweaked them firmly. He so wanted to suckle them, but her cunt was so delicious he couldn't tear himself away from her feast!

"Yes, Petyr!", cried Sansa, as he pulled apart her inner folds. His tongue found her maidenhead, and teased it shamelessly. A few moments later, she came with back arching, fingers clutching the sheets, and toes curling. She couldn't believe that this happened. Petyr was not the type of man she'd always dreamed of, and yet, no other man made her feel a tenth of what  
she'd just experienced!

Petyr left briefly, came back with one of his robes, and wrapped her up in it. He pulled back the blanket, and Sansa scurried underneath them, smiling at the fact that he would let her sleep in his bed.

"Feeling better?", he asked.

"Much.", answered Sansa, smiling.

Petyr gave her a fatherly kiss on the forehead, and left the chamber. A moment later, Sansa was sleep, and fully satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by JustAGirl24's series "Seven Rounds" in the Jaime/Brienne works. I thought it was so hot that never wanted to story to stop! I have absolutely no idea how many rounds I will have, but what I do know is that they will be of a sexual nature! They may even be violent... it all depends.


End file.
